Feel It In My Bones
by Ellechillin
Summary: Bobby sent for Batia knowing that she would come. She did and now she's turned Koz's world upside down. Koz/Bobby/OC


_Author's Note: __I love Bobby and his crazy hair! Always wanted to write a story about him. Koz is another guy I like because I think he's sexy in a dirty way. So enjoy my little fic..._

_I don't own any character of SOA just those around them. _

Across The Universe

_Zurich, Switzerland_

She read the note carefully as she sipped the last of her tea. She folded the note neatly and put it in her trench coat pocket. She got up placing the tea cup in the sink, picked up her bag from the door and left.

"Why so glum, Luca?" she asked her landlord as she handed her key to him.

Luca looked at the 5'6, brown hair, honey eyed woman with the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. _I could take care of you _he thought to himself.

"Just sad to see my best tenant leaving." he admitted in Swedish.

She smiled "I thought you would be used to this by now. How long have we been friends, 10 years?" She gave Luca a hug as her taxi pulled in front of the door.

Luca didn't know exactly what Batia did, but whatever it was...it was dangerous. Every time she left it was the same. She would leave her key, give him a hug and keep the conversation light. When she returned...sometimes she had bruises and cuts...others times she didn't.

"This is true. Stay safe, Ati." he said, pleading with his eyes to stay.

She winked, putting on her sunglasses. "Careful, you're sounding like a Jewish mother more and more. Just remember to take care of Yon and Olef." she said slipping her bag over her shoulder.

"I always found it odd that you named your plants." Luca said as he opened the taxi door for her.

"They live and breathe...they deserve names." she said simply closing the door behind her.

Luca watched as the taxi drove the woman he loved live.

Ati took the note out her pocket reading it once more.

_Batia, _

_I need you._

Clay was happy. The happiest he'd been in a long time. Even with all the shit that was coming his way...it seemed like he could breathe for the first time. His wife wasn't going to prison. His club wasn't in jeopardy anymore. Most of all his grandson was back where he belonged, which meant his VP and stepson was at peace. Wasn't questioning shit anymore. They were acting as teammates...not oppenants. It was a first in a long time.

Koz laughed heartily with the rest of his brothers as he ate his food. He was still trying to show Tig that he could be a valued member of the charter. Tig was so fucking thick headed that it was nearly impossible.

Tig hadn't said two words to him all morning. They were all suppose to be celebrating the return of Jax's son. Bottom line, Tig needed to take his head out of his ass and vote Koz in. SAMCRO needed all the bodies they could get while most were in jail. Keep the charter running smoothly.

"As I live and breathe." Tig said looking at towards the door. Koz followed his eyes and he could feel his dick jump in his pants at the sight.

He took the sight in. A woman who stood at 5'6. Her hair was curly, wild, and brown. She looked as if she was mixed with something that he couldn't identify. Her skin was looked as if it had a slight tan to it. Her eyes weren't brown...they were a honey shade. She had a nice fucking body. It was clear that she took care of herself. Not too skinny and sickly looking. Her lips were plump like Angelina Jolie's.

She stood in the doorway, her eyes searching until she stopped her search. Koz followed her eyes to Bobby who stopped what he was doing when he looking towards the door.

The woman wearing the green cargo pants and black cutoff hood that showed her midriff dropped her bag as she ran towards Bobby. She threw herself into his arms as a smile brightened up Bobby's face.

All the Sons seemed to know who she was as she exchanged kisses and hugs with them. Including Happy...

Bobby picked up the mystery woman's bag as he hooked his arm around her neck. He kissed her temple as he ushered her to the back where the dorms were. The woman had her arms firmly around his waist as they walked away from the group in sync.

"Why'd no one tell me that Bobby had a old lady as hot as that?" Koz asked the table feeling left out.

Happy scratched his head before going back to eating. Koz hadn't expected an answer from him anyway.

Tig looked at him with disgust, Koz was used to this particular look and glared back.

"What?" Koz finally said.

"She's not his old lady, dip shit. That's Bobby's sister, Batia." Tig snapped before getting up to throw away his trash.

Koz felt a smile tug across his face...Sister? Well he could work with that.

1 1 1

Bobby squeezed Ati's hand hard as they sat on the bed together.

"I have the prettiest sister in all the world, don't I?" he teased her.

"Stop it, Bobby!" she said in Hebrew.

He kissed her hand "Didn't know you would make it here this quick." He ruffled her untamed hair. "Jesus, it's good to see you." he said studying her features. It had been too long.

Ati smiled "Your letter was urgent so I came. You know that. So what's happened, big brother?" she said, her eyes steady and ready for the worst it.

Bobby's eyes turned sad and then he told her...everything.


End file.
